


Deviant

by notstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Instead Of It Being Gav And Nines This Fic Is Gavin And Connor, M/M, Not Much Explicit Romance but Some Feelings, The Other Characters Are Very Briefly Mentioned But Not Really In It, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Slowly, his eyes began to focus as his systems whirred into action and his program was fully activated. A gift to the Detroit Police Department. Something that would benefit them so much more than regular android officers or so Cyberlife promised.





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> Android Gavin or GV200 is really such a cool concept but, uh, I've rarely seen Gavin/Connor content with that au so I made some! It may be short but it's something. And really who knows? I might make more or continue this.

      The sound of rain gently pattering against the building and the soft buzz of sleepy cops and detectives in the morning. Everything was brighter than it should be. Almost like the entire building was stuck in a moment of a photographer’s flash. No one seemed to be bothered by the onslaught of sensory overload. LED slowly cycled yelled for a handful of seconds before it blinked blue. Slowly, his eyes began to focus as his systems whirred into action and his program was fully activated. A gift to the Detroit Police Department. Something that would benefit them so much more than regular android officers or so Cyberlife promised. 

 

      “Register your owner.”

      “Cyberlife. Under orders from the Detroit Police Department and Captain Jeffrey Fowler.”

      “GV200, register your name.”

      “Gavin.”

     “Identify your assigned partner.”

     “Detective Connor Anderson.”

 

     He was a deviant. Everyone who interacted with him was sure of that fact. What android had the mind to talk back and act like he did? What android was  _ allowed _ to do that? Both Fowler and Connor pointed out that he never truly went against orders or broke any rules. Nothing that the Andersons wouldn’t cover up for him, anyway. It was a surprise but Connor didn’t seem to care that he was a deviant. 

     Something about the human detective bothered Gavin. Maybe it was how he took the back talk and troubling personality with nothing but a little snide remark. Maybe it was how much the detective seemed to care about everything… Or, maybe, it was the way he would look at Gavin with that stupid expression on his face and pretend that nothing happened. 

 

     “What’s wrong? Don’t you like dogs?”

     “No.”

     “But-”

     “They’re stupid and noisy and-”

     A roll of his eyes, accompanied by a groan. “Fine. I’ll take you to meet Nines’ cats.”

 

     He was a deviant and designed to be one. He knew that. It didn’t mean that he was not alive and didn’t feel. Something new in him stirred at the thought of Cyberlife using him like that. Why did it bother him so much after so long? It almost felt like he had genuinely been used. But you couldn’t be used when you knew about it all along, right?

 

     “What’s my brother’s name?”

     “I know your brother! How could that help-”

     “What’s my brother’s name?”

     “Nines-” His voice from another’s mouth.

     “Cole.”

 

     There was no way that Cyberlife could have programed him to be so stubborn and rebellious. He took it too far. They used him but that didn’t mean that Gavin let them win. 

 

     It was snowing and the sounds of Jericho roared above the wind. LED cycled yellow before it flashed blue. Once. Twice.

     “Gavin?”

     A tiny smile, rare and gentle, slowly formed. “Connor.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want. 
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
